Don't report, please read
by Alissa the gummybear
Summary: Poor twin's, it seems they get blamed for everything on the Autobot base, but what if this time it wasn't their fault. But a certain little Bumblebee's. Review's welcomed.
1. A sneaky little Bumblebee

Hope ya's like it...Had too repost this

Summary-: Poor twins its seems as if every time something goes wrong they get the blame, but what if this time they are actually innocent shock horror

**Don't report, please read.**

**Chapter one.**

**A sneaky little Bumblebee. **

A yellow little sparkling hummed his way down the corridor to the supplies cupboard for Ratchet, a mischievous grin plastered on his young and angelic looking face plates. Skipping past a pair of pissed of Lamborghini twins Bumblebee smiled innocently as he skidded along the wet floor. Bumblebee waved as he skidded past them causing the pair to glare at him as they continued on with their punishment.

But this time they really didn't know what it was they were being punished for.

It wasn't them that placed the green goo filled buckets above Ironhide's door, it wasn't them who painted the shower racks bright green. And it was most defiantly not them who painted Optimus pink.

Someone else was playing their game and that someone was going to get an Aft whooping when they found out who it was. So far they had ended up scrubbing the whole base spotless from top to bottom to every nook and cranny. Yet they hadn't even pulled a single one of those pranks they had been out on patrol most of the time and with the constant attacks from the Decepticon's, the Autobot Assassins were just too plain exhausted too prank anyone.

So who was doing it?

"Sunny I hate this. Why is it we get blamed for everything that goes on in this base?" Sideswipe sighed as he chucked the cloth in the bucket spraying his twin with dirty water.

"It's because you're always playing pranks on everyone, you just can't leave them be can you." Sunstreaker snapped at his twin.

"What...Some body's got too lighten up their day." Sideswipe grinned as Sunstreaker chucked the cloth at the grinning sparkling.

"I swear why is that kid so slaggin happy?" Sunstreaker growled.

"I don't know but the floors finished." Sideswipe sung happily.

"Thank Primus I need some Energon come on."

Sunstreaker pulled his brother up of the floor and towards the lounge, as they headed out the door they failed to notice a smirking form from behind the wall. The Autobot snuck forward and brought out some tins of paint, shaken the cans he began to spray the walls with the multi-coloured paints. Standing back to admire his work, the young Autobot finished of his work and set down the spray paint tins along with a small data pad. Grinning like an idiot the young sparkling skipped off away from the damage.

**Lounge.**

A well deserved break was what they needed not some cliff jumping idiot snarling away at them. Yet again Cliff jumper couldn't keep his mouth shut and now Sideswipe was trying to hold his brother back to stop him from turning Cliffjumper into a rusty scrap pile.

"Sunny leave it, he's not worth it." Sideswipe pleaded.

"I swear they won't be able to pick him up with a pair of pliers by the tiem i'm finished with him." Sunstreaker snarled.

"The day y ou kill me is they is the day you're exposed as they murderer you are." Cliffjumper snarled back.

"Sunny don't be a-

"TWINS."

Sideswipe didn't get too finish as the angry voice echoed throughout the halls, looking at each other Sunstreaker and Sideswipe rushed out of the lounge to escape the enraged Prowl. But to no avail as the tactician caught them on their way out and dragged them back to the hall he just came from.

"Prowl whatever it is...We didn't do it." Sideswipe told him as he tried to break free from Prowls grip.

"Yeah we've been in the lounge trying to beat the scarp out of Cliffjumper." Sunstreaker added.

"Not helping you're case boy's." Prowl said WAY to calmly.

"Well...WHAT THE SLAG." Sunstreaker gasped loudly.

The hall tnye had just finished cleaing was now covered from top to bottom in red and yellow paint, T signs and double S's were also lined all over the walls. Optimus, Ironhide and Jazz turned to look at them as Prowl dragged the shocked Lamborghini twins through the door. The look on their father Jazz's face was torn between amusement and shock, which the twins couldn't help but grin back too.

"What in Pits name were yer thinking?" Ironhide raged.

"We didn't do it." Sideswipe replied immediately

"Yeah we scrubbed the hall just as we were told too then went to the lounge." Sunstreaker added.

"Then read this." Optimus told them as he handed them a Data pad that had this to say.

_Don't report, please read. _

_The twins made me do it._

There was no name or signature after those just words that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe knew nothing about. The horrified twins looked at each other as their Lieutenant of a father handed them a red and yellow tooth brush. Sighing the twins glared at their dad before getting to work on the hall again, Optimus, Ironhide and Jazz left them to it while Prowl stayed and supervised.

Around the corner a sparkling grinned at the sight of the scrubbing twins , immediately letting him know that he had just beat the twins at their own game.

Oh life was good for the son of Optimus Prime, Bumblebee.

**A/N**

** Yes i got this idea from that title...Aint i brilliant...lol**

**The chapters to follow will be explaining how the pranks were done, inevitably leading to the twin's revenge...Now everybody gasp...gasp...I was the only one wasn't i...**

**Oh well...RnR.**


	2. Prank one The green giant

Hey all...YES I CHANGED MY NAME...Deal with it...lol

Okay so as promised...Here's chapter 2...

Firstly though...I would like to thank coaxial creature for reminding me about my grammar...I've fixed bits of it in chapter one...So thank you...Also thank you lambotwinlove for the BIG rant to wards the prissy idiots I've been getting lol...Thank you.

P.S If you're a fan of slash...Check out futurecag's stories...There brilliant.

**Don't report, please read.**

**Chapter 2.**

**Prank one.**

**The green giant.**

Waltzing through the corridor's Sideswipe grinned at the group of femme's hanging outside the base causing them to giggle and chatter among themselves childishly. Sighing inwardly and shaking his head Sideswipe took a mental note to get their names later.

"...What's crackin' Prowler?" Sideswipe grinned as he jumped on the tactician's back.

"You have no respect for your elders do you Sideswipe." Prowl glared as he pushed him off.

"Hey...I'm only being friendly."

"Unlike you're brother who has got himself thrown into the brig again." Prowl replied as they walked down the hall to wards the brig.'

"What did he do this time?" Sideswipe asked. _As if he didn't already know._

"Cliffjumper was being a smart aft again, Ironhide merely stepped in which annoyed you're brother even more. Thus leading to Sunstreaker shooting Ironhide, but he did not do much damage." Prowl explained.

"Primus he seriously has some anger issues." Sideswipe laughed.

"Ah bite me Siders." Sunstreaker snapped as they entered the brig.

"...Let him out Red Alert it's been long enough." Prowl ordered.

Once opened Sunstreaker stormed out of the cell and past his grinning brother, giving his commanding officer a wave Sideswipe followed after his brother. As pissed off as Sunstreaker was Sideswipe knew revenge was only around the corner.

_"Pranks away"_ Sideswipe asked his brother through th_e_ir link.

_"You read my mind"_

Grinning at each other, the twins set off to their quarters so they could plot their prank on Ironhide. Not knowing that someone was already plotting one. Skipping away from the plotting twins he made his way to the supplies cupboard and began to make his concoction.

**Twins room.**

"So when are we going to let this demon go." Sideswipe asked.

"Tomorrow after the meeting, that means then he'll HAVE to go out on patrol covered in it." Sunstreaker grinned.

"Now we just have to keep it hidden...Until the time is right." Sideswipe replied as he placed the sticky substance amongst their stash of high grade.

Pitying their weapons specialist for once Sideswipe closed the hatch and followed his brother out of the room and to wards the lounge. Deeming it safe to keep their room un-locked the twins headed to wards the break room for a small amount of peace.

"Why is it they leave it un-locked every time, thought they would have learned from the last time." A voice mused from the ventilation shafts.

Pulling of the cover the small 'bot climbed down from his hiding spot and sneaked into the twins room, once inside Bumblebee gasped when he found the room to be tidy for once. Even though he knew Sunstreaker kept his art supplies hidden and to a minimal, Bumblebee couldn't help but wonder why so many tins were out. Apart from that the shock of the red warrior's side of the room appearing tidy actually made the sparkling worry slightly.

"Ok...There up to something...Oh well my job to find out later." Bumblebee grinned.

Knowing exactly where to look the young Autobot made his way over to the center of the room and pulled back the metal covering. Keying in the twins pass code, being their tag numbers, Bumblebee reached down and pulled out the pot filled sticky substance.

"Eww...This stuff stinks." Bee gasped as he scrunched his face up.

Pacing the lid back down over the stash Bumblebee quickly left the room and shut the door, quickly checking if the coast was clear. Making his way down the corridor the sneaky scout made his way to his guardian's room. Knowing fine rightly the weapons specialist was on duty Bumblebee put his plan into action.

**Lounge**

Those who had been out on patrol had returned not that long after the twins arrived at the lounge, after the incident between Ironhide and Sunstreaker. The weapon specialist had taken off shortly after them but had now arrived back with the others, Jazz included.

"Primus 'Streaker can't ya ever keep yourself outta trouble." Jazz asked his son.

Once Ironhide had caught up with them he had explained to the Lieutenant just exactly what Sunstreaker had been up too. Even though it was mainly the mini-bots' fault the yellow warrior did need to learn to control his temper.

"So where is Ol' Ironhiney?" Sideswipe asked.

"He headed straight for his room, we ran into a spot of bother while checking out the security routes he's in a huff." Jazz explained laughing.

"Same old Ironhide." Sunstreaker smirked.

"SLAGGIN' GLITZ OF A PIT SPAWNED RUST BUCKET."

Those who were currently in the lounge had all turned to look at the twins, expecting them to fall over laughing at Ironhide's sudden outburst. But all they did was look and shrug at each other in reply; Jazz studied his twin boys carefully.

"WE DIDN'T DO IT." They both chorused.

The door to the lounge opened as a panic stricken Bumblebee ran in and out of instinct Jazz turned and picked the sparkling up. The look on the young Autobot's face plates was enough to let the twins know that Ironhide was indeed pissed.

"YOU TWO."

Looking up and to wards the door Sunstreaker and Sideswipe gulped and burst into a fit of laughter at the sight before them. There in the doorway a green covered weapons specialist stood, sticky goo like substance dripped from his raged form. Ironhide glared back at the laughing Lambo's, the liquid covering him falling over his optics. Wiping the annoying substance away he turned to aim his canons at the now petrified twins but found to his misfortune all that came out was green bubbles.

"Hey 'hide there's...uh...There's something on your head." Bluestreak said carefully.

"Shut it pip-squeak." Ironhide growled.

Snatching the annoying object down from his helm and noticed it to be a data pad and activated the loud speaker. Playing out the message so the others could hear Ironhide dropped the pad and stormed out of the room to wards the wash racks while the data pad played.

_Don't report, please read._

_The twins made me do it._

_P.S Is calling Ironhide the jolly green giant out of the question._

**A/N**

**Ok i know it's short, but I've been really stumped with what has going on. My whole muse has left me...So yeah updates won't be as regular.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**RnR**


	3. Prank two Wash Rack makeover

Is it just me or is February the most un-inspirational month of the YEAR...I swear on all that's holy i got NOTHING for this chapter...

Oh here BTW did ya know Blaster paints...Huh i only found that out the other day.

There's a hint of a plot for Big daddy Jazz in this one...A cookie to anyone who can spot it.

**Don't report, please read.**

**Chapter 3**

**Wash rack make-over.**

Bumblebee had been feeling quite proud of himself lately; of all the pranks the twins had played he still had a few up his 'sleeve' to pull. Yet still nobody suspected it was him and thoroughly believed that they would never find out. But for the next prank he wanted to pull to set into place, he needed a certain some ones help.

"Blaster i need a favour, do you have any tins of paint left." Bumblebee asked as he entered Blasters room.

"...Uh i did but i'm all out at the minute lil' Bee." Blaster replied. "Here why don't you ask Sunstreaker?"

"As if he'll let me." Bumblebee replied, knowing fine rightly the Autobot was all out of Paint. The sneaky little Bumblebee had emptied it all this morning while everyone was still in recharge.

"...Why wouldn't he...Ah...Fair point?" Blaster asked realizing the reason why.

"Could you ask him for me, i really want to paint?"

Blaster tried to ignore the watery optics the young Autobot had mastered to perfection, failing miserably Blaster sighed as he gave into the innocent features on Bumblebee's face. Bumblebee pouted at the cassette Autobot as he held his hands together in a 'please' motion.

"...Fine...I'll ask him but if this goes wrong i'm blaming you."

Grinning evilly as Blaster left the room Bumblebee skipper himself merrily out of the room handing the Innocent sparkling act, he had mastered to perfection, to the other Mech's on a plate. Not once had they suspected it was him behind all the trouble and Bumblebee wanted it kept that way.

For as long as possible.

**Brig.**

"See as soon as I find out who is behind all this I'm kicking their aft back to the slaggin' Matrix." Sunstreaker snarled.

"It's your fault." Sideswipe snapped back at him.

"How is it my fault?"

"If you weren't so damn arrogant maybe some Mech's wouldn't hold a grudge against us."

"Me...You're the one who-

"Will you two just shut yer traps." Jazz snapped at them. "Look I'll let ya's out but yer gotta stay outta trouble."

"...Not gonna happen dad." Sideswipe replied as he walked out of the brig.

"Remind me again why we keep him." Sunstreaker asked.

"Yer know what Sunshine I really don't know any more." Jazz replied.

Sighing the yellow warrior walked out of the room and after his playful twin, Sideswipe continued to pull faces at his brother causing Sunstreaker to jump him from behind. Breaking out of his brothers grip Sideswipe stood back and grinned at his glaring brother before giving him a playful shove.

**Elsewhere.**

Blaster knocked on the twin's door again waiting for them to reply; if there was one thing he and everyone else on this base had learned. It was to never enter the twin's room without permission, Cliffjumper had learnt that the hard way. When the four of them had been just sparkling they actually used to hang around together but that was until something had happened to Sideswipe which changed the yellow twin completely.

But it was one memory that was best left alone.

Deciding to try one more time Blaster gave the door a louder knock causing it to open slightly and Blaster pushed the door open. Finding to his shock the room to be empty Blaster began cursing himself for his stupidity before making his way to Sunstreaker's supply cupboard. Taking a mental note to tell the yellow warrior later, grabbing the first tin of paint he saw he quickly rushed out of the room

**Wash racks.**

Bumblebee smiled at the passing Mech's as he made his way to his room, Blaster had alerted him that he had left the paint in his room. Funny enough though the sparkling had been hoping for a different bright colour other than lime green. Deciding it could work to his advantage anyway Bumblebee locked his door and climbed up into the ventilation shafts above his room and towards the wash racks.

"You know after the stress we've had today a good wash was exactly what i need." Sunstreaker sounded below him.

"Bro' you always say that." Sideswipe replied causing Bumblebee to move very quietly and not alert them.

"You can't fault me when i'm right."

"True...I can't. But i can fault you when you're being an idiot."

"Siders you're the idiot"

Sunstreaker shoved his other red half causing him to nearly fall into the passing Chief medical officer, who had a look on his face daring the twins to try something. The last thing Ratchet needed right now was for the twins to start acting up especially after juts fixing Ironhide's canons from their last prank.

"Wonder what's got him so worked up." Sideswipe asked.

"Slag knows probably what happened to 'Hide." Sunstreaker replied.

"Dude whoever's setting us up has guts, like getting Ironhide to blow bubbles that's just-

"TWINS."

A loud crash and the raging voice of a fragged off CMO filled the entire hallway causing the twin's to sigh and try and get as far away as possible. Rounding the corner they attempted to dodge pass a suspecting Ironhide, who grabbed them by their scruff bars as they tried to get pass.

"Wha' did yer two do now." Ironhide asked.

"They painted the wash racks green, that what they did." Ratchet sounded.

Looking up Ironhide had to choke back that laughter that threatened to escape his Vocalizer, but the same couldn't be said for the Lamborghini twins. There in front of them the original red and white Medic stood glaring at them. Blotches and streaks of lime green paint were scattered all over his red and white paint job from where he had slipped on wet paint.

"T-That's a n-nice look for yer Ratchet." Sunstreaker laughed.

"...W-We d-did what now" Sideswipe gasped through his laughter.

"Don't make me weld you to something, you two were the last ones in there before me so don't play the 'i'm innocent' act on me." Ratchet snarled at them.

"Yer no i'm gettin' pretty sick of yer antics right 'bout now." Ironhide scolded composing himself.

"But we have no clue what you're going on about." Sunstreaker replied as the realization of it kicked in.

"Oh really then come with me."

Grabbing the twins by their scruff bar's Ratchet pulled them roughly back towards the wash racks, once they reached the destination the twin's stared in horror at what they knew they were cleaning up. This time though there was no data pad, just writing on the wall saying the exact same saying that blamed the twins for something they didn't do.

"You two know the drill...

"Yeah yeah we know make sure it's spotless." The twins sighed together.

Ironhide and Ratchet looked at each other, was it just them or were the dynamic duo the Lamborghini twins sounding a little defeated. Shrugging in reply the two of them left the twins to their chore passing a grinning Blaster on their way out.

"Hey guys...Whoa...What happened here." Blaster gaped at the newly painted wash racks.

"Somebody decided to re-paint the wash racks and blame us." Sunstreaker snapped.

"Yeah i know they needed done like, but come on Lime Green...It's horrid." Sideswipe added.

"Yeah that reminds me Sunny i borrowed you're green paint hope you don't mind." Blaster told the yellow warrior.

Sideswipe turned to his brother and watched as Sunstreaker's expression changed in seconds as the two of them jumped the shocked and fleeing cassette Autobot, well...

He attempted to Run.

**A/N**

**Ok this chapter REFUSED to be funny...So my ****apologies**** with it be totally CRAP...**

**I did have it all done last night but then my laptop decided to be a piece of crap and froze...So i lost it all...So yeah had to do it again and i'm REALLY not in the mood...So yeah...**

**RnR please you're support is most needed.**


	4. Primes Admirer

Hey there I know, I know it's been ages since I updated and I know you're all dying for this chapter...So here it is?

**Disclaimer-:** All transformers belong to Hasbro except the ones that are made up in my fanfics they belong to me. The list of my OC's is on my main page please keep an eye on it for updates.

A huge shout out to flamingmarsh for helping me with this chapter.

**Don't report, please read.**

**Chapter four.**

**Primes Admirer**

Blaster dragged himself down the corridor towards the medical bay, one harm held his other up as he limped. His usual bright paint job now just scratched remains and replaced with the green paint that was over the wash racks. Thanking Primus the medical bay doors where already open Blaster dragged himself in and sat on the nearest berth.

"Ratchet." He mumbled quietly.

"Look no matter how many times you ask me I'm not...Blaster what in frag's name happened to you." Ratchet gasped.

"The twins, they think I set them up with the whole wash rack thing." Blaster answered.

"First the rumour about Bumblebee then this, whatever will they do next." Ratchet grumbled.

"What rumor about 'Bee...Ow."

"That he's behind it all now sit still."

Blaster pouted a little before letting the Medic take over, the thought had never occurred to him about Bumblebee. Never did he actually suspect of the little sparkling to be behind anything but since the green paint mishap, things made a lot more sense.

**Elsewhere.**

Both twins sat scowling at each other as they sat in the brig again but this time in separate cells. Not a single word had been uttered between the two of them each of them blamed the other for what was going on, yet neither knowing the full truth. Sideswipe sat grinning madly at his scowling brother, while Sunstreaker simply glared menacingly back at him.

"I blame you for this." Sunstreaker growled.

"You blame me for everything." Sideswipe retorted.

"That's cause everything is always you're fault."

"It is not I can't help it if I'm more popular than you."

Sideswipe's optics raised slightly as he realised what he had just said, he watched as his brothers scowling features changed to a somewhat hurt look. It was true that he was more popular than his yellow twin but that was because everyone pegged him as a cold sparked murderer. Sideswipe knew he was far from it and that anything Sunstreaker did he did it to protect him and the other Autobot's couldn't see that.

"Sunny I'm-

"Don't even bother alright." Sunstreaker interrupted coldly. "Keep your popularity I don't fraggin' need any of them and I certainly don't need you."

"Alright you two times up." Prowl said as he entered the brig and open the cell doors.

"Thank frag for that." Sunstreaker growled as he barged past the tactician and out of the room.

"What is his problem?" Prowl asked.

"I said something I shouldn't off I'll see you later Prowl." Sideswipe replied as he too left the room.

**Bumblebee.**

A certain little sparkling had been busy while the twins had been detained, not only had he snuck into their room but had managed to grab a few tins of paint. Bumblebee chuckled as he dragged the two tins of paint up into the ventilations shaft with him, knowing Sunstreaker wouldn't notice this colour missing. Grinning to himself the yellow sparkling hoisted himself up into the ventilation shaft and pulled the cover over just as the door to the twins room opened.

"Aww come on Sunny you know I didn't mean it like that." Sideswipe pleaded below him.

"Oh really the how else did you mean it." Sunstreaker snapped back.

"You know you are way too sensitive for your own good."

"Aww does that bother you." Sunstreaker said sarcastically.

"Yeah actually it does." Sideswipe replied.

"Well deal with it then."

With that said Sunstreaker plonked down on the bottom bunk and continued to glare at his brother, refusing to speak to him in anyway. Sideswipe stood their flabbergasted as he tried to figure out to fix the mess he had made. Above them Bumblebee scuttled as quietly as could be through the shaft pray to primus the tins of paint didn't fall of his back. Reaching his destination Bumblebee looked down at his recharging target and grinned mischievously.

"I know he's my dad but he's had this coming." Bumblebee said to himself.

Moving the cover out of the way Bumblebee quietly set himself on the ground and un-hooked the paint cans from his door wings. Carefully pealing the paintbrush from the lid he opened the tins and set about his next prank. Not a single thought crossed his processor at how this was going to turn out, sighing happily he stood back and admired his work. That was until his victim snorted slightly 

which made Bumblebee grab his tools and dart under the berth. Just as he had settled himself in a comfortable position the bases red alarm sounded alerting everyone of an approaching enemy. Bumblebee felt his victim jump up off the berth and dash out of the room, sliding out from under the berth Bumblebee gulped as he realised he was about to get a lot more than he bargained for.

"Oh well If I'm going down I might as well get a good view."

Leaving the tins of paint were they where Bumblebee sneaked out of the room before heading to the watch tower. Making sure none of the other Autobot's saw him Bumblebee pushed opened the door letting it slam shut behind him and darted up to the watch tower. Pushing a nearby box to the edge Bumblebee climbed up onto and looked down at the fray below.

"Well aren't we feeling mighty pretty Prime." A Megatron laughed.

"I gotta admit that colour suits him." A Decepticon called Eclipse shrieked.

"Looking hot Autoscum." Another 'Con added as a few wolf whistled.

"Err...Prime have you noticed you're new colour lately." Ironhide whispered carefully.

"What are you going on about?" Optimus replied

Tracks handed the Autobot leader the mirror he kept nearby everyone watched as Primes expression turned from a look of confusion to shock right to anger. His optics narrowed before turning to look at the twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looked at each other before stepping away and pointing at each other.

"So Prime, you free later on I know this place which does the best high grade." Eclipse flirted.

The Decepticons roared with laughter as the Autobot's glared at the twins, both warriors glared at each other before turning and firing upon the Decepticons. Both shots hit Eclipse square in the chest as he stumbled back into his comrades, the seekers roared with outrage and took to the skies to fire down upon the Autobot's. Bumblebee watched from his position, gulping as he realised he was in too deep to turn back now. Looking around from where he stood the sparkling grabbed the nearby rocks and threw them down on the raging Decepticons. Quickly the Autobot's reigned supreme and sent the Decepticons packing, not before they got a few more taunts at Prime.

"You two have gone too far this time." Optimus raged.

"But it wasn't us." Sideswipe pleaded.

"We were in our room the whole time, right up until the alarm sounded." Sunstreaker added.

"Security cameras did show the twins enter their rooms and not leave until the alarm." Red Alert defended.

The twins stared flabbergasted at the usually paranoid Autobot, Sideswipe grinned in thanks as Sunstreaker nodded. Optimus sighed as he realised Red Alert was telling the truth, Blaster looked over at the twins before glancing at Ratchet. The CMO glanced at the 'bot before turning to face the twins, Blaster then realised all optics where on him.

"You don't seriously think I did this do you?" Blaster gasped.

"You did take Sunny's paint." Sideswipe said.

"You were the one behind the wash rack incident." Prowl gapped.

"No...No I didn't do any of this Bumblebee asked me to get it." Blaster explained.

"Right and I expect you want us to believe he's been behind all the pranks going on at the minute." Ratchet added.

"It does seem suspicious." Jazz said.

"Blaster did you or did you not do this?" Optimus asked.

"No. No I didn't." Blaster replied.

"Well until we get to the bottom of this it's the brig and kitchen duty for the three of you." Prowl said finally

Blaster, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe raged at the punishment before Ironhide shoved the three of them through the doors. Bumblebee ducked down behind the crate, checking all traces of pink paint where gone from his armour the young sparkling left the watch tower. Optimus kneeled down in front of the sparkling as he stood near the Base entrance.

"Are you okay?" Optimus asked.

"I'm fine dad why are you pink?" Bumblebee asked innocently.

"No reason 'Bee...No reason." Optimus sighed.

Bumblebee grinned as Optimus set the sparkling on his shoulder, he looked back at the Autobot's behind him and waved playfully. Blaster glanced at the sparkling before grumbling and followed the twins and Prowl towards the kitchen.

**A/N**

**OMW FINALLY...After a month I finally finished this chapter, I am so sorry it took so long and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**RNR**


	5. Coming clean

Aww man I really need to get back into the hang of things...Okay so drawing as completely took over writing...So yeah sorry about that...

**Don't report, please read.**

**Chapter 5.**

**Coming clean.**

Optimus growled again at his reflection, the pink still completely evidently noticeable. After six visits to the wash rack it still hadn't budged and didn't look like it was going too. So now here he stood with blue and red paint in hand ready to repaint himself. Setting the tins on the floor Prime bent down to take the lids off until his optics suddenly caught pink paint under his berth. Raising an optic he kneeled lower to get a better look and smiled as realisation kicked in.

"That sneaky little sparkling." Optimus smiled.

**Lounge**

Bumblebee sat in the lounge watching Jazz flick through the channels, Hound and Smokescreen sat beside him as they all searched for something to watch. Jazz finally settled on a programme called Nick Canons Wild N Out and leaned back against the couch. Bumblebee twiddled his thumbs and looked up nervously as the lounge door opened revealing a tired looking Cliffjumper. The red mini-bot walked over to the Energon dispenser before taking a cube and sitting down on one of the chairs. Only to have it crumble beneath him sending him crashing to the floor his Energon cube spilling all over him.

"Yo 'jumper you a'ight ?" Jazz asked.

"I'm gonna kill Sideswipe I swear I'm sick of this." Cliffjumper raged.

"It wasn't Sides." Bumblebee muttered.

"Say what now little buddy." Smokescreen asked.

"It wasn't Sideswipe..." Bumblebee sighed.

"Then who Bee."

Before Bumblebee could answer Optimus walked into the room and signalled for the sparkling to follow him. Bumblebee gulped before following after his creator, Optimus picked the yellow sparkling up setting him on his shoulder. Bumblebee began to twiddle his thumbs again as Optimus headed outside the base.

"Bumblebee I have discovered something of grave importance but I do not know how to explain it." Optimus said seriously.

"What is it dad?" Bumblebee asked quietly.

"I have discovered that the twins have indeed been behind the latest range of pranks and they must be dealt with immediately." Optimus replied.

"How or what are you going to do."Bumblebee asked.

"We cannot let them continue this so I have decided to deactivate them." Optimus said finally.

"WHAT?" Bumblebee yelled. "B-But you can't..."

"Why can I not, they deserve to be punished." Optimus replied.

"Because...Because...Because they didn't do them."

"Then who did Bumblebee."

"...I...I did."

"You did." Optimus mock hurt. "Bumblebee I'm so disappointed in you."

"I'm sorry I was just so bored and everybody treats me such a child and I'm not I'm nearly a Mech and I want to be treated like one." Bumblebee confessed.

"I'm still very disappointed in you, you must be punished." Optimus said dramatically.

"Please don't deactivate me, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry." Bumblebee looked up at his dad. "You were only joking weren't you?"

"Yes" Optimus nodded.

"You already knew didn't you?"

Again Optimus nodded as he smiled.

"And you only said those things to get me to confess." Bumblebee mumbled.

"Maybe this will teach you not to let others take the blame for the mistakes you do." Optimus said.

"It did get a little too far; I really didn't expect the Decepticons to attack." Bumblebee added.

"I know you didn't, next time you feel the artistic urge. Why don't you ask Sunstreaker for a canvas?"

"That is if they talk to me." Bumblebee sighed.

"I'm sure they will...In time, now let go back inside."

Not far from where Optimus and Bumblebee had been, two Autobot's had been eavesdropping around the corner and heard everything that had been said. The youngest turned to look at his older brother and grinned as a prank sketched its way into his processor. Sunstreaker grinned back at his plotting brother and stood up, dusting the dirt of his yellow paint.

"I actually didn't think it was lil 'bee." Sunstreaker muttered.

"The little evil genius." Sideswipe added.

"You do realise we have to get him back."

"Yeah but how, we can't do anything to harsh as he could get hurt."

"Hmm...I have the perfect Idea to the supplies cupboard." Sunstreaker said dramatically.

"You know you really are a drama queen." Sideswipe sighed.

"And you're not." Sunstreaker snorted. "I get it from you."

"I think I got it from mum, or was it dad...I'm not actually too sure." Sideswipe dwelled.

"You're an idiot you know that right."

"Yep but I'm you're idiot."

"Primus help me."

"He can't nobody can help you." Sideswipe laughed evilly.

"And you call me the drama queen."

**Elsewhere.**

Bumblebee sat with his creator Optimus Prime in the conference room, while Optimus did the paperwork. Prowl, Ironhide, Ratchet and Jazz were with them and because of the pranks sitting here was his punishment. If there was ever a time for Bumblebee to start praying to primus it was now or else he was going to die from boredom.

"So it's settled then, at the end of each week the rotas get changed." Optimus said finally.

"And what off the brig duty rota." Prowl asked.

"I say keep it as it is." Ironhide grinned.

"You only wanna do that so ya only 'ave to do brig duty once a week." Jazz laughed.

"No I just want to spend more time with Chromia." Ironhide retorted.

"Same thing big man." Jazz laughed.

"Now onto more important matters, it turns out the twins creation day is coming up no doubt something big must be planned." Optimus stated.

"Well that is going to be a day in pit." Ratchet sighed.

"I second that." Prowl added.

"Now enough after the past unfortunate events they do deserve a break." Optimus defended.

"Ya mean after lil' Bumblebee here set them up." Jazz grinned. "I never knew ya had it in you."

"Thanks...I think." Bumblebee replied, not quite sure whether to be thankful or not.

"So what do ya think we should do for 'em." Jazz asked.

"I say Ratchet should give them a painless check-up." Ironhide joked only to have Ratchet whack him round the head with a wrench.

"You're next check up is going to be murder." Ratchet threatened.

"Jeez doc I was only joking." Ironhide retorted.

"He does have a point Ratchet." Bumblebee added.

"You have no say in this; I nearly busted a whole bunch of servos from the wash rack incident." Ratchet snapped.

"Wait you have some." Bumblebee's optic widened. "Eek."

"Now Ratchet enough of the wrench throwing."Optimus laughed.

Ratchet sat back in his chair and crossed his arms; the CMO threw glares at each individual at the table. Bumblebee merely shrugged in response before sinking deeper into his chair, Jazz grinned while Ironhide rubbed the back of his helm. Prowl glanced over at Optimus as they both shared a sigh and 'rolled' their optics, it was going to be a very long day.

**A/N**

**Not much happening in this chapter, but there shall be some fun in the next one...dies from laughter Ratchet has a temper lol**

**I'll update again this week if I get an essay long review...XD**


	6. Creation day or Apocalypse

Okay so I got one essay long review from** actionmoviefan1**...And I swear I wasn't actually expecting it that long...So...um yeah...Thanks huggles

**Don't report please.**

**Chapter 6.**

**Creation day or Apocalypse.**

Ratchet growled again as he glared at the screen, it couldn't be right this day could not be here already. But inevitably for him the twin's creation day was here and Ratchet was not one bit happy about it and strangely enough neither were a few others. Prowl had punished three Autobot's to both kitchen duty and brig duty for just asking how he was and so far had even nearly shot Ironhide.

"Ah Ironhide I bet Jazz is rubbing it in his face now." Ratchet sighed as this morning events played through his processor.

Ironhide had actually locked Jazz in one of the cells refusing to let him out until he kept quiet about today being his boy's birthday as the humans called it. But the whole fact that today was the twin's creation day didn't make Ratchet a happy bunny what so ever. Growling again Ratchet stood and headed out of the medical bay only to be stopped by none other than the twins themselves.

"What's up Ratchet?" Sideswipe sung.

"I am not with you." Sunstreaker growled.

"At least somebody see's his idiocy." Ratchet grumbled.

"At least you weren't jumped on this morning with him screaming in your audio receptors 'It's our birthday wake up'." Sunstreaker sighed.

"I almost feel sorry for you." Ratchet grinned.

"And so you should."

"Aww come on I'm not that bad...Am I." Sideswipe pouted.

"Yes." Both Sunstreaker and Ratchet chorused.

**Elsewhere.**

Bumblebee glanced round the corner of his door and walked carefully out into the hall way, a laughing Jazz and a frowning Ironhide stood not too far from him. But that didn't bother the little sparkling; Bumblebee was more worried about today. He knew the twins would get him back for setting them up, but Bumblebee wasn't sure when or how and that was what scared him.

"Bumblebee."

"AHH? PLEASE DON'T KILL ME." Bumblebee screamed.

"Easy lil' Bee it's only me, Jazz."

"Phew...I thought you were the twins." Bumblebee sighed.

"Ah don't worry 'bout them, they ain't gonna hurt ya, just play a little." Jazz soothed.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Well don't now come on ya gotta help me with the decorations, we're having a party." Jazz cheered.

"Yippee?"

Back with the twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker sat plotting in their room on how to get the devious sparkling back. It had to be simple and not hurt him so they were limited to what they could do, sure Bumblebee had got them good but it didn't mean they had to hurt him. Sideswipe dropped the pencil he held in frustration and crumbled up his latest prank design.

"I can't get it, every prank I come up Bumblebee ends up either near dead or hurt." Sideswipe groaned.

"Uh huh." Sunstreaker mumbled.

"Are you even listening to me?" Sideswipe snapped.

"Kinda." Sunstreaker chucked a wet paint brush at him. "And don't you snap at me."

"What are you doing anyway, painting I thought we were plotting." Sideswipe asked.

"We are I'm just adding my own design." Said Sunstreaker as he stood back to let Sideswipe see.

The red twin grinned evilly at his brother who smirked in return; Sunstreaker tapped the paint brush against his arm as he began to think. Sideswipe watched eagerly, as if he could see the gears in is brothers head clicking as Sunstreaker plotted. Sideswipe started to tap his foot as the minutes passed by before he waved a hand in front of his brother's face, Sunstreaker's optics narrowed as he grabbed Sideswipe's wrist and squeezed.

"Ow, Ow, Ow."

"What have I told you about doing that?" Sunstreaker snapped.

"Not to...Ow...Let go." Sideswipe pleaded as Sunny twisted his arm.

"You're mean you know that right." Sideswipe pouted as he clutched his wrist.

"That's why they call me the psychotic one."

"Yeah...That's why." Sideswipe grumbled earning him a whack from his brother. "Ow."

"Now come on we need to set this up before the others do what I think there doing." Sunstreaker explained.

"And that would be what exactly."

"Planning a party."

"Happy days."

Cheering Sideswipe followed out after his brother keeping the prank supplies out of sight, the new rota system that had been brought up had been able to keep everyone informed of who was on duty and where they were. Sneaking down past a couple of Autobot's that were on corridor patrol Sunstreaker and Sideswipe darted into the newly furbished lounge.

**A few hours later.**

The twins laughed and chatted away in their own language, Sideswipe waved at a passing Hound while Sunstreaker glared at a scowling Cliffjumper. Bluestreak looked up from where he stood with Cliffjumper and pushed himself of the wall towards the twins. Sideswipe smiled while Sunstreaker only scowled and folded his arms across his 'chest'.

"Hey guys happy creation day what are you doing for it have you got anything nice." Bluestreak rambled.

"Actually not yet Blue, but we're heading down to the lounge shortly dad wants us down for some reason." Sideswipe said simply.

"I wonder why." Bluestreak grinned.

Sideswipe glanced at his brother who snorted and walked away from them, Sideswipe nodded to Bluestreak while 'winking' at Cliffjumper who gaped open mouthed at the red twin. Sideswipe smirked as he caught up with the retreating Sunny. After a quick stop the canteen the twins headed to the lounge and glanced at each other before opening the door.

"SURPRISE?!" The crowd of Autobot's cheered. "HAPPY CREATION DAY."

"Primus." Sideswipe mock, gasped as he looked at his brother.

"Well ain't this a shocker." Sunstreaker mumbled sarcastically.

"You two knew didn't you?" Prowl grumbled.

"Strangely enough yes we did, you know you can't keep anything from us." Sideswipe grinned.

"Apparently not." Optimus sounded from behind them.

The twins turned to face the Autobot leader who handed them an envelope, peeking out from behind him was Bumblebee. Sunstreaker stared down at the sparkling before turning to Sideswipe as he opened the envelope. Sideswipe's mouth dropped open slightly before he handed the letter the officially cleared them off duty to his brother.

"You have got to be kidding me." Sunstreaker mumbled.

"I have felt you two deserve it, as of tomorrow you two are officially off duty until otherwise." Optimus replied.

"So use your time off well." Prowl added.

"Yeah that also means no blowin' up da Russian government." Jazz grinned.

"Aw but there just sitting there waiting, taunting us with the silence and nuclear weapons." Sideswipe joked.

"So are the Japanese." Ironhide smirked.

"I'll keep him under control." Sunstreaker smirked.

"Yeah by beating me." Sideswipe smirked. "Dad he hits me."

"Hopefully he'll knock some sense into ya' then." Jazz laughed.

"You're not funny, well what are we standing around here for let's get this party started." Sideswipe laughed.

As if on cue Blaster flicked the switch as Music blasted around the room, the few femmes that were there quickly rushed to drag Sideswipe on to the floor to dance. Sunstreaker shook his head as he leaned against the wall giving his brother a quick smile before falling back into his usual state. Jazz and Prowl glanced at each other before going over to him.

"So you're just going to stand there all night and not join in on the fun." Jazz asked.

"Pretty much yeah, I'm not the party type." Sunstreaker replied quietly.

"True to say you're more of the silent but deadly type." Prowl added.

"Don't make me shoot you." Sunstreaker said glancing at the tactician.

"Lighten up Sunshine." Jazz grinned. "Look I got ya something."

Sunstreaker stared sideway's at his father creator glancing at the package Jazz held in his hands, turning slightly the yellow Mech slowly took the package before narrowing his optics. Jazz held up his hands knowing what that look meant, he hated it when his owns sons assumed he was up to something.

"If you've rigged this I will hit you." Sunstreaker said cautiously.

"Nah it's safe, open it." Jazz replied.

Sighing and studying the package carefully Sunstreaker gently took apart the wrapping paper still expecting something to happen. When actually finding it was safe his finger brushed against a Pine and Oak casing. A gold emblem was embedded on the front with his name underneath, opening it carefully he found to his enjoyment the paint brushes he had wanted. Velvet soft bristles with a smooth tarnished pine handles, gold leaf twirled around each brush elegantly glimmering in the light.

"Seeing as Sideswipe wrecked you're other ones I got ya some new 'uns." Jazz explained, smiling at the look of awe on the twins face plates.

"Dad...You...Wow."

"Yeah, yeah I know you're thankful you don't have to say it." Jazz smiled.

"Thank you." Sunstreaker said.

"Here you may find this essential." Prowl grinned offering a parcel.

Sunstreaker tucked the paintbrushes under his arm and opened the gift from Prowl; he felt the package to be quite hard and once opened turned out be a hard back book titled Supervision. Sunstreaker looked at Prowl carefully until realisation kicked in causing Prowl to grin.

"It's to hit Sideswipe with when he act's up, it also gives you a few tips on how to keep him under control." Prowl smirked.

"This will come in handy." Sunstreaker grinned evilly as he felt the book between his hands.

"It is one of the hardest backed books there is so indeed it will inflict some pain." Prowl smirked.

"Hey guys what's happening." Sideswipe said as he joined them.

"Here I got ya something." Jazz said offering the red twin his present.

"Uh...Okay...What is it?"

"Open it and find out."

Doing so Sideswipe glanced at his smirking brother and quickly noticed the book and case, he knew what was in it as he had helped pick it. But the book Sideswipe could only guess it was something boring. Tearing off the rest of paper a green first aid box fell into his hands, his name printed across the front.

"Now you can give Ratchet a break." Jazz laughed.

"Oh you think you're funny don't you...Hey there's a wrench in here." Sideswipe grinned.

"Maybe you can throw it at someone." Sunstreaker smirked.

"You better perfect you're throw if you're going to take on Ratchet." Prowl sighed, noticing the look on Sideswipes face.

"Yeah as if I need to do that." Sideswipe smirked. "HEY RATCHET, HEADS UP."

The CMO turned and glared at the twin before turning his attention back to Wheeljack, Sideswipe smirked as he threw the wrench hitting the medic in the back of the helm. The whole room went silent as Ratchet turned slowly and picked up the wrench, Sideswipe waved before stepping back slightly. The CMO grinned as he tossed the Wrench in his hands and as quick as could be threw it back and caught the red warrior in the middle of his helm.

"Never mess with the genius." Jazz laughed, helping Sideswipe up.

"Yeah...That hurt."

"Hey...Err...Guys." Bumblebee said quietly.

"Well lookie here, its lil Bee." Sunstreaker grinned.

"I...Uh...Made you something." Bumblebee handed them a card before leaning against Prowl.

"What's it say?" Sideswipe asked.

"Read it." Sunstreaker handed him the card before kneeling in front of Bumblebee.

"Hi." Bumblebee said.

"You, I have to admit, are pretty damn brave...I like that." Sunstreaker smiled patting the sparkling on the head.

"To Sunny and Sides, happy creation day love Bumblebee. P.S Sorry for getting you into trouble." Sideswipe read "Aww that's sweet."

"So everything is okay." Bumblebee asked Sunny.

"Yes, it is don't worry okay." Sunstreaker said as he stood up and back against the wall.

No one seemed to notice Sideswipe move slowly towards the back wall an evil glint in his optics, leaning close against the wall his fingers reached down a piece of wire behind the Energon dispenser. Pulling the wire out Sideswipe smirked as everything started to fall in place, everyone stopped what they were doing and held the breath as the latest prank fell into action. All that was heard before a bucket of paint, feathers and a sign fell down from the ceiling and onto the un-expecting Sparkling was...

"Eeep." Bumblebee squeaked as the multi-coloured acrylic paint dropped on top of him, followed by a blast of feathers.

Above them a sign fell down from the ceiling and hung just above the shocked sparkling, clearly stating that Bumblebee made them do it surrounded by flashing lights. Sideswipe burst into stitches as Bumblebee stood there in complete shock locking like a multi-coloured fowl. Sunstreaker knelt back down in front of the sparkling as he picked off one of the feathers.

"Like I said you're brave but we had to get you back."

"So we went for something simple as we didn't want you to get hurt." Sideswipe added.

Bumblebee glared at them as he shook his arms before folding them across his 'chest' and pouted, the whole room stood and stared waiting to see what the sparkling would do. Bumblebee's optics began to water as he stared up at the twins and around the room.

"Ah stop with the crocodile tears Bee; you know they don't work on us." Sunstreaker smirked.

Bumblebee huffed as he plonked himself down on the floor in a huff, Sideswipe giggled as he walked over to sulking sparkling. Kneeling down beside his brother Sideswipe ran his fingers across Bumblebee's multi-coloured armour.

"Well...You may be young but you sure are bright." Sideswipe joked.

"That wasn't even funny." Bumblebee growled.

"Ah come on its you're own fault."

"I suppose." Bumblebee laughed. "You do realise it ain't over."

"Lil Bee." Sideswipe looked at his brother.

"The prank war has only just begun." Sunstreaker finished.

Everyone in the room moaned and sighed at the news, now with the twins off duty it means they could get away with whatever they did. Well in a sense, Ratchet, Jazz, Ironhide and Prowl glanced at each other before they all smirked. Within seconds the room was filled with flying cream pies each and every one of them aimed at the twins.

**A/N**

**Okay so there it is, I don't know if I should continue this or finish it with this chapter...If anyone does have any ideas for a chapter you are welcome to add to this story.**

**Review.**


End file.
